


Measuring Time

by Beathen



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse into how Brian measures his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on August 15th, 2006. I own nothing - it all belongs to Showtime and Cowlip.

Brian used to measure time by his addictions. The next bottle of Beam, the next hit of weed, the next trick he fucked. If he were the sort of person to keep trophies, the bottles would line the wall or be displayed on shelves, and the stubs would litter a mantle (if he had one). The condoms would not, though, since that would be pretty disgusting and smelly. Too many questions with that one.

That was the norm until Justin came into his life.

He never thought about it, even pushed the boy away since he didn't need another addiction or wanted to admit that Justin had become one. But slowly, the blond twink took precedence in his mind and in his life. He started to crave the scent of Justin's skin, the feel of his hair as Brian grasped it in the throes of passion, and to taste the sweat and cum marking Justin's body.

Brian did keep trophies of this addiction, though. His walls, instead of displaying empty bottles of Beam, were covered in sketches of himself or of Gus... reminders of how Justin saw the world around him, including him.

Tacking up the newest addition to this montage, Brian was glad that his addictions had changed. Justin was the strongest drug he could ever have, and he was grateful.

~~The End~~


End file.
